


Wrong Number, dumb ass

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 24/7 Pizza, Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunken Confessions, Early Mornings, Kageyama being precious, Kenma being adorably oblivious, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pizza, Texting, Young Adult!Hinata, Young Adult!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or otherwise known as the night Hinata (slightly drunk) texts the wrong person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number, dumb ass

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~ a KageHina one-shot :p

_The other night you told me you liked when I told you how much I wanted you but the thing is, I don't really want you anymore. Its not a “want” feeling but more like a desire feeling, I need you. I need you here right now in my bed so I can fall asleep. I need you on those nights where all I want to do is hold someone in my arms. I need you when all I want to do is kiss you until you have to pull away for air. I need you hen all I want to do is get up and dance with somebody. I need you when I’m day dreaming about how perfect your lips would feel against mine. I need you when its 3am and all I can think about is you…_

Brown eyes scanned the brightly lit screen, checking for any grammatical or spelling mistakes -he knew all too well how it would annoy Kenma- before tapping the send button. His heart in his throat. It was now or never. He was going to confess to Kenma tonight.

A few nights ago, they had been drinking beer and being the two lightweights that they were: it only took a few before both were swaying in their spots. Snickering about the most mundane things. And under a cloudy alcohol-induced haze, Hinata tested the waters: “Y'no… I like you, _Kenmaaaa_ ”

The blond, whose dark roots were already showing, snickered before nodding his head: “ _Aaaaanddddd_ I like you, Shouyo”

“No no no, I like-like you… You're like the most _gwaah_ person I know, Kenma~” The drunk orange-haired twenty-year-old adult blurted out as he fell back from his sitting position at Kenma's kotatsu.

Silence fell like a soft blanket and Hinata was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard, “You're amazing, Shouyo…” Or at least that's what his alcohol-clouded mind wanted to believe he heard.

The next morning, under the pain of a migraine, both of them said soft greetings before Hinata headed home in what would be the most exhausting 'walk of shame' he had ever done. Or would ever do. Luckily today was a Sunday meaning he had the day off so at least he could sleep off his hangover. That night, he had pretty much recovered from last night's fun, he wanted to talk to Kenma about their conversation but his crush of three years was adamant about doing the opposite.

So a few days later, Hinata found himself unable to sleep. Heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Kenma to respond to his text message. His mind raced with all the consequences of his confession from 'sorry' to 'ew, gross'. How long until he replies??

Just as his chest felt like it would burst any moment if Kenma didn't respond soon, he heard it. His alert for a new text message. His eyes widened as he shakily tapped his messaging app, his heart dropping when he read the one word sent: _Sorry_

He sighed, he didn't want his friend to worry so he quickly responded with – _I understand, we still friends? :D_

It would be more devastating to have Kenma cut from his life just because the other didn't return his feelings, they were both social outcast in high school and kind of stuck together.

Brown eyes watched as a new text appeared on his phone, but this one had him sitting up in disbelief. His face burned in utter embarrassment while his phone laid momentarily forgotten on his comforter. Of all the responses he was expecting in any way, this one hadn't even occurred to him:

_I think I should probably point out to you that you are texting the wrong number… I'm not sure who you meant to text, but I'm 100% sure its not me._

His cell phone chiming that he had received a new text prompted him to pick up the dimly-lit device, sliding his finger across the screen brought up the new message:

_But if I were, I would be pretty happy to receive something like that… good luck confessing_

Hinata blinked. Twice. Had this total stranger just encouraged him? But why? Shouldn't accidentally texting the wrong person mean that something out there thought it was a bad idea to do so?

His fingers nimbly tapped away at the keypads on his screen:

_Thanks, but are you sure? I mean I did just text a perfect stranger my confession… shouldn't that mean that its not going to end well for me…?_

Surprisingly a new text popped back up only moments later…

_Anyone who uses excuses like that shouldn't expect anything to go their way, dumb ass_

Any other day, the words 'dumb ass' would have sent Hinata into a raging fit, but tonight. Tonight it made him laugh. It was strange, but he had to agree with the stranger's comment. He should just go for it.

_You're probably right… I guess its time for me to confess_

Seconds later, as he was scrolling down to click (he didn't want any more accidental dialing) on Kenma's name, a new text appeared:

_Make sure its to the RIGHT person this time_

“I will, I will” He chuckled, tapping the green call button on his screen. It may have been three in the morning, but Hinata was positive that Kenma would still be awake. The guy was a night owl even after surviving both high school and college, exams, and having a job.

The line stopped ringing and before anyone spoke, Hinata could make out the sound of something rustling on the other end. He waited until he heard a yawn: “Hello, Kenma's phone...” _Kuroo?_

“Hey Kuroo, is Kenma busy with a game or something?” Butterflies in his stomach were beginning to make him feel sick, but despite that he held onto what the stranger had told him. He was going to vocally confess to his friend of almost nine years.

“Hello” Kenma's voice filled his ears and Hinata did his best to keep his voice steady to avoid his crush picking up on his distress as he said 'hello' back.

Swallowing his fears, “Kenma, do you remember the night we drank too much? Well, I'm not sure if you remember but I said something things-”

“I remember, I took your advice and um...”

“Wait, what advice?” He could feel all the warmth in his room leaving as millions of questions raced through his head and one in particular stood out to him: why was he suddenly feeling so afraid of how their conversation was going?

Kenma was hesitated, which made hearing Kuroo's snicker that much more easier to hear, before finally replying: “I told Kuroo how I felt...”

_Wait, what?!_

“W-what are you t-talking a-about? W-when did I give you a-advice...?” A small piece of him mentally scolded himself for raising his voice over the phone like that. He could perfectly picture Kenma pulling away annoyed in response to the sudden loudness.

Hinata heard his crush groan before muttering out, “The night we were drinking… You were saying that people in love should just be able to confess….”

“I-I see...” He couldn't believe it -well actually he could considering Kenma wasn't always the brightest when it came to others' (not that he was heartless, just oblivious) feelings- his drunken rambles had actually made his live life worse by making his crush confess their feelings for someone else!

Another yawn, this time from Kenma, on the other end pulled him from his thoughts long enough to apologize, “Sorry for calling so late… I'll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yup, Mario Kart. Bring the pizza,” With a click, their call was over and Hinata was left with his thoughts again…

...and one unread text message. From the stranger.

_So how did it go?_

Slowly Hinata crafted his response, he really didn't want to fish for pity from the stranger he had accidentally confessed to previously but no matter how many times he re-wrote his reply – it came out sounding the same thus he opted for a short one that would hopefully not give too much away. And might come off as humorous. Hopefully.

_If I ever confess again, please shoot me_

A buzz.

_It was that bad, huh?_

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he read the five words over again before another buzz broke the silence.

_If you don't mind another piece of advice from a total stranger: order a shit ton of pizza, turn off your phone, turn on a mindless tv show, and just veg out until your body physically crashes from the food coma you just put yourself in…_

If Hinata wasn't laughing before, he sure was now. Who suggest something like that? Especially at almost four in the morning!

_Are you drunk? Oh god, please tell me I AT LEAST accidentally texted someone who can legally drink!!_

Buzz.

_Of course, I can dumb ass!_

Hinata was quick to reply back, a smile fitting his features as he typed each word: _You must really like that word. Dumb ass. Dumb. Ass._

Buzz.

_Just calling them as I see them_

Brown eyes rolled before his fingers eagerly quipped: _I bet you're lying… you're probably some virgin fourteen year-old getting his kicks off me and my lame ass_

Buzz.

_First, shouldn't kids at that age still be! And lastly, no and here's some damn proof, dumb ass!_

_-Attached file-_

Memories of his little sister, Natsu, as a fourteen year-old, dressing in clothes _far_ too mature for her -the thoughts still worried him. Maybe he should give her call and see how she's doing. His eyes fell back onto the screen, the word _proof_ burned in his mind. If he were to scroll down just slightly, he would see the person he had been chatting with for over an hour.

Curiosity getting the best of him -what can he do? It's four in the morning and Hinata still hasn't gotten any sleep- he took in the sight of the raven hair that framed a strong jawline, contrasted beautifully against the vast blue eyes, and it was clear the other had simply taken a quick selfie.

“Whoa, shit he's fucking hot...” Hinata found himself saying before something in the corner of the photo caught his attention. _Karasuno Pizzaria._

He did a quick Google search and soon he was dialing the number, he wasn't sure what he was thinking as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. Regardless he reminded himself that he was only following the stranger's advice, which became his mantra the moment someone picked up the phone.

“Hello Karasuno Pizzaria, this is Noya. How can I help you?” The voice was cheerful, despite it being so early in the morning, and something about Noya told Hinata that he wasn't the person, who he was texting moments ago.

“Hi, I want to place an order for delivery...” He began, earning a quick 'alright what can I get you' from the other end, “just two large pepperoni pizzas,”

“Alright, is there anything else?”

“Yeah… um, this is going to sound strange so please I-I'm n-not a-a cr-creep… or anything,” his words losing strength but upon being met with a lull of silence, Hinata blurted out: “There wouldn't happen to be a guy with raven hair, blue eyes, a strong jawline, fair skin-”

There was distinct chuckling coming from Noya, who upon being caught responds: “That sounds like Kageyama, he's one of our drivers… did you want him to deliver?”

“Yes!” Okay, he immediately regretted responding so quickly. And so loudly.

“Alright, let me get your address, your name, and were you paying in cash or card?” Noya continued the conversation as if he hadn't just been screamed at.

Shuffling out of bed, he dug through his wallet: “Cash… my name is Hinata Shouyo”

“Your address...”

“10 Little Giant Ave-”

“Oh, that's right off of the Karasuno Shopping District, right?”

“Yeah,”

“He'll be there in twenty minutes,” With that Hinata hung up the phone before it dawned on him what he had just done. The next twenty minutes became the longest twenty minutes of his life. So far.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions of the next series of one-shots for these adorable homos, let me know in a comment :D


End file.
